Mallavol
Mallavol is a Zone track featured in Wipeout Pure and Wipeout HD Fury. It can only be used for Zone-type events. Description This 4.9km track is populated with sonic frequency arcs and solid "Fractal Timewaves". Trip through the "Ontological Paradox Portal" for a meeting with the twisted "pSy chedelic Attractor" and the silent warped menagerie at "Loren-zoo Axis". Don't be fooled by Mallavol's seeming lack of sharp corners. It more than makes up for them with quick shallow turns that can easily throw you off balance at high speeds. This is one you need to be ready for before you can hit the high zones. The track also has the highest number of boost pads per lap than any other track in the game making speed pad hunting important for a high score. A maximum of 15 boost pads can be hit per lap. Walk-through The first corner is a deceptively sharp right hander. While the corner itself is only about 70 degrees, it is very hard to take without slamming into the back wall. You need to turn early for this one using plenty of right airbrake and make sure you sideshift to avoid ploughing into the wall. This leads on to a much shallower right hander. You won't need much for this as the track is sloped to the right. The track is undulated from side to side here (The slope of death) and if you let your guard down gravity will make your ship crash into the left side of the track. To make things worse the corner before the triple chicane can cause your ship to fall of the map at very high speeds if you crash here badly. It is actually possible to barrel roll here but it is very unadvisable. If you can get over to the right you can hit a double speed pad but then be sure to be turning lightly right to combat the slope towards the boost on the left side. This should set you up for another right hander similar to the first corner. Hit the right brake hard and sideshift as you enter. Up ahead is a section that would normally be child's play, but here it can be a nightmare. A triple right-left chicane series awaits. The corners themselves are very shallow, but there isn't a direct line through, so you will have to turn into them. The thing is, the arrows on the walls make it very difficult to see where the apex is, it is very easy to either turn too early and hit it, or turn too late and slam into the back wall. You'll have to learn the positions as you go through the zones, using the lower ones to build up to the higher. Hit the speed padnear the apex of the first right, then use light turning with taps of the corresponding airbrake to navigate through. Do not sideshift in here, the corners are so narrow that such a large course alteration will probably slam you into a wall. If you can stay as close to each apex as you can, there is a speed pad by each right apex and by the last left. The next right hander is fairly shallow compared to what you've already been through, you can take this with just airbrakes, but if you are too far over to the right, you'll need a sideshift. The track falls away briefly after this corner and is immediately followed by another right hander, only a quick tap of the airbrake is needed here. Hit the double speed pads on either side of the track. This will take you up to yet another right hander that can be taken in the same way. If you can end up on the left, you can hit a speed pad to take you up to the last corner series. This is a fairly wide right-left chicane, take the right hander as before, but this time, aim to overturn slightly. Once through, swing back the other way using the left brake. Hit one of the speed pads to take you back over the line. Cross it on the left to hit a speed pad on the other side. Note: Shideshifts are more effective in zone battles as you can reach the pads for boosting/absorbing faster than someone who is only airbraking. In standard zone however it comes down to preference of how you prefer to drive, it does not add any points to your score so its effectiveness is reduced. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout HD